


An Alpha's Chance

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: When Fenrir comes to kill Harry Potter he isn't expecting what he finds there. Taking the teen with him, is the offer of a new life and safety something that Harry can really trust? Slash





	1. Chapter 1

Harry shivered despite the heat that had been building and building over the last few weeks. He knew that it wasn't a good sign, he had been working outside for nearly eight hours straight without water or food, come to think of it he hadn't had anything to eat in 24 hours and had only had a drink that morning from the bathroom taps when he had been let in to wash. He knew that something was wrong with the way the edges of his sight was blurring, the fact the heat no longer felt hot, his hands were trembling heavily – heck his whole body was trembling with exhaustion. 

"When I was sent to kill you I was expecting something of a good fight, but you look like you could be blown over by a light wind. What's going on pup?" the voice startled Harry, he sat up quickly before swaying and groaning as the blurring of his vision got worse and nausea hit him heavily. However he didn't need to see the person to know who it was, he recognised the voice from the attack on Hogsmeade half way through his fifth year...only six months ago. Fenrir Greyback was standing on the other side of the fence when he felt as though he could barely stand let alone fight. 

"Merlin's balls. Pup, look at me, fuck your burning up," Fenrir had vaulted over the fence and crouched down in front of Harry, trying to tilt Harry's face up but being startled by the heat coming off his face.

"Just...do...it," Harry managed to get passed his dry throat. He could feel the heavy effect of his dizziness settling in and close behind it the welcomed unconsciousness. 

"Do what?" Fenrir frowned. Harry lifted his head and peered at Fenrir, focussing as best he could. 

"Kill. Me...Enough...had...enough...do...it," Harry choked out before he collapsed forwards.

Fenrir stared down at the teenager in his arms shocked. He had come expecting a good fight before he killed the headstrong Potter boy, instead he came across him looking weak and broken, anything but the strong man he had watched fighting Voldemort in Hogsmeade, the man that had led the students. His last words were ringing in Fenrir's ears, his abused skin burning through both their clothes, his breathing was shuttered against Fenrir's neck. Looking down at the dark head resting against his shoulder Fenrir made a choice. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry woke up next he was shocked at the fact that he had actually woken up, what shocked him more however was the fact that while he was warm it wasn't the burning pain that he had felt for days before his unconsciousness caught him, his body didn't ache at all and he felt clean and comfy, it felt as though he had been eating good meals regularly rather than the biting hunger he always felt during the summer months. 

Slowly opening his eyes he was greeted with the view of a room lit by the setting sun, the orange hews lighting up the cream walls and dyeing them. The room while not decadent was definitely rich, a forest green carpet covered the floor, a large black marble fireplace had a cream leather sofa and matching arm chairs in front of it, the bed was a huge four poster that could probably sleep eight people comfortably in it, white hangings embroidered with black wolves matched the white quilt cover, however an emerald green silk throw covered him as well, matching emerald green cotton sheets and pillowcases that felt as though they might as well be silk. 

When he took stock of himself he found he was wearing grey silk pyjamas that were way too big for him but extremely comfortable. Sitting up cautiously he rubbed his head as it swam before slipping to the edge of the bed and getting to his feet slowly, using the post of the bed to steady himself as he swayed. With a lot of pauses against various objects in the room Harry eventually made it to the window in the room and peered curiously out at the wide fields, gardens and forest that surrounded the place he was in, everything was beautiful and well cared for, barley was waving in some of the fields and various different other crops were in the others. Harry hadn't seen this place before but it seemed to radiate a feeling of safety and home. 

"You are awake little one, I was getting concerned that you wouldn't," a rough, almost growl like voice spoke from behind him and he spun in fright to stare at Fenrir Greyback as his last memories shot into his mind. As well as fear, confusion spread through him, Greyback had been there to kill him or take him to Voldemort, so why was he healed and put in this amazing room?

"What...what's..." Harry stammered before he swayed dangerously. In a flash of movement Fenrir was across the room and caught Harry before he could hit the floor, stooping he lifted Harry easily and carried him over to the fire so he could sit him in a large cream armchair. 

"Steady Little one, you have been out for nearly a week and had a lot of damage to heal, my healers will be tying you to the bed if you don't take it slowly. Here, drink this," Fenrir held out a cup that he had poured something into before sitting down on the sofa himself in a lazy sprawl. Glancing down curiously Harry blinked when he saw coke in the cup, looking up he found Fenrir sipping from his own cup happily. 

"Where am I?" Harry asked cautiously not sure whether his questions were welcome, immediately after he took a sip of coke as he realised how dry his throat was, mentally shrugging at the idea that there was poison in the drink, Fenrir could have done anything to him while he was unconscious. 

"You are at my home, my pack's home. I brought you here because you will be safe. No wizard can enter these premises without being escorted by a wolf of certain ranking from my pack," Fenrir explained. 

"Why?" Harry frowned. 

"I'm not the blood thirsty mindless fool that the wizarding world paint me for. A lot of wolves seek me out after they have been bitten and rejected by their human family – if they are lucky, others escape from where they have been abused and treated like a disgrace and an animal. I recognise the signs of abuse Little one, and I have no desire to harm an injured and emotionally weary warrior who has already won my respect. I am Voldemort's ally, not his lap dog. I can make my own decisions and I chose to bring you somewhere where you could be safe to recover," Fenrir spoke softly as though Harry was a frightened rabbit. "Could you answer a question for me though Little one, you have been driving myself and your carers mad with your scent. Why do you smell of wolf?" Fenrir looked so frustrated that Harry couldn't hold in his giggle. 

"I'm an animagus, my form is a wolf. I spend a lot of time in my animal form so I guess its become a part of my human form quicker than it normally would," Harry explained. 

"Ah thank you, you had Gwen searching you over three times looking for bite marks," Fenrir actually smiled at Harry causing him to blink and stare at the werewolf stunned. Fenrir was a large man, that was the first thought you had when you saw him, he looked around 6,6 and his shoulders easily matched his frame, his hands were large and his jaw line firm, long silvery hair fell about his face and contrasted with his golden eyes catching your attention secondly, the way he moved and held himself was pure predator and screamed power and confidence, his canine teeth were slightly longer and pointier than normal helping with his 'wild' look. But when he smiled his golden eyes glittered softly and predator, power and confidence turned into safety, protection and alpha. 

"I...erm...what happens now?" Harry asked softly. 

"Well, you have two choices really as far as I can figure out I'm afraid Little one. But before that know that you are welcome to stay as long as you need until you feel you have recovered, but once you leave it will be difficult for you to come back. Alright, firstly, you stay here, get yourself back together and I or one of my pack members take you to the nearest wizarding village where you can floo to wherever you need or want to go. Secondly, you can stay here, under my protection, I have a few wizarding werewolves that need teaching how to use their magic, productively at least, unfortunately I am one of the few wolves that has been to Hogwarts to get an education and regrettably I don't really have to temperament or the patience to teach them. Should you wish to remain here you could take up that teaching role as your place amongst the pack and live here as one of us. There are a few other humans and different creatures living with us so don't worry about being the lamb amongst the wolves," Fenrir grinned at his own joke. 

"You want me to teach your magical wolves how to use their magic?" Harry asked softly after thinking it over. 

"Yes, they need to be able to focus their magic and it will be helpful to the pack to have some members who can use magic to help protect us and things like that. Last time myself and the other few educated wolves tried we lost our tempers and they ended up in tears – we are all alphas, unfortunately that means we don't have the right attitude to sit and calmly and patiently teach them. Everyone provides some sort of help for the pack, this would be yours," Fenrir explained. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Fenrir and a couple of faceless alphas sitting and trying to teach from text books. 

"Can I think about it?" Harry asked biting his lip unsurely. 

"Of course. This isn't a simple decision to make," Fenrir nodded. "Now, you can't leave these rooms for another day or so under healers orders, so I'll go and get us something to eat for now. You can meet the pack tomorrow," Fenrir smiled. 

"How...erm how big is your pack?" Harry asked curiously. 

"There are over one hundred and fifty of us all together, living in the mansion at the minute there are about one hundred of us. It varies from time to time, there were a lot of us living in our own homes but with the war they have all started coming back here for safety," 

"Safety?" Harry frowned. 

"The Ministry started arresting known werewolves once they knew Voldemort was back, Men, women, their children were dumped with anyone that would take them, which isn't very many people because they are wolves, or because they come from them," Fenrir sighed. 

"I didn't...they're keeping it quiet," Harry sighed. 

"Yes they are," Fenrir nodded tightly. "I will be back with food," He said before turning and leaving the room, anger clear in his shoulders. 

Harry sighed and dropped his head onto the back of the armchair as his brain tried to absorb everything that had just happened and he had just been told. Fenrir Greyback had not only chosen to spare his life when he had clearly come to kill him, but he had chosen to completely ignore his orders from Voldemort and he had rescued him. He had been brought to this beautiful manor and placed in this beautiful room, given healing and treatment. 

Fenrir did not appear to be the mad, slobbering, child biting/eating creep that the Ministry and Order had told him he was. Aside from being very clearly an Alpha and exceedingly dominant at that, he seemed quick and intelligent, strong willed but caring if the way he spoke about his pack was anything to go by. 

And he was offering Harry a chance to escape from everything, or let him go back once he was healed up and carry on fighting against his side. The chance to stay out of the war though, Harry knew that it was not something that he should consider, that he should be hurrying to get back to the fight...but Dumbledore and the others had sent him back the Dursleys after he had watched Sirius die, he had been left there with no contact and clearly no one watching him considering how long he had been outside for. 

The offer of a life here, a peaceful life, under Fenrir's protection, getting to be a teacher, not having to worry about the war, about fighting, being able to just live his life. But he would be resting everything on his trust of Fenrir Greyback, and in the fact that Greyback survived the war and was able to protect him. 

"It is good to see you awake!" Harry started and jumped quickly to his feet before groaning and swaying dangerously on the spot.

The man in the doorway held his hands up in a gesture of peace, stepping towards Harry and pausing when Harry tried to take a step back and swayed even more dangerously.  
"Hey hey sorry didn't mean to startle you! I am one of the healers here, I have been looking after you. Fenrir let us know you were awake, I wanted to come check on you," 

"I...he said that he would be back with food, he didn't say anything about a healer coming to see me," Harry glared. 

"He didn't think he would see any of us, I passed him in the hallway, though he should have come and gotten one of us once you woke up to make sure you were ok," Harry recognised the flash in the man's eyes as a healers annoyance when patients and their visitors did not follow the rules. 

"I think I am going to stay over here anyway, till he gets back," Harry hedged stepping behind the armchair, ready to use it as a shield if needed. 

"Ok, can I do a few checks from over here?" The man asked. 

"How? No magic!" Harry warned. 

"No that's fine, can you lift your left arm as high as you can please?" Harry did as he was asked, wincing when his arm lifted passed his shoulder level. 

"Why is it sore?" Harry asked rubbing his shoulder to try and get rid of the left over ache. 

"You're shoulder blade was fractured from repeated blows," The man said factually, ignoring the wince Harry gave as he remembered Pentunia's rolling pin coming down on his shoulder whenever he didn't do something properly. "Ok, how does your right leg feel?"

"Aching, and weak, I can't really put full weight on it,"

"Ok, and could you try twisting your back slightly to your right?" Harry smiled slightly as the man demonstrated how he wanted him to do it. 

"It twinges, feels a lot better than last time I felt it though," Harry shrugged, and then winced when it pulled his shoulder. 

"Ok and thinking, does it feel a little foggy?" 

"I don't have a concussion don't worry," Harry shook his head. 

"And you know that for sure?" The man asked amused raising his eyebrow.

"Had enough concussions in my life to know what one feels like," Harry smiled.

"Everything ok?" Fenrir stepped into the room behind the man looking between them concerned as he held the tray in his hands. 

"Harry was a little concerned that I wasn't on the up and up so we were doing some long distance checks until you got here," The man grinned. 

"I'm sorry I just..." Harr said blushing.

"Hey its ok, I have been reliably informed that I have a very suspicious face," 

"That's terrible who said that?" Harry frowned. 

"Our fearless leader, he was a little put out when I pointed out that I looked like a sugar plum fairy compared to him," The man grinned when Harry giggled at his comment while Fenrir just rolled his eyes and walked over to place the tray on the table. Harry squeaked when Fenrir lifted him up again and settled him carefully back into the white armchair again.

"He's a cheeky sod, I don't know why I put up with him," Fenrir grumbled.

"Because I am an awesome healer and a genius!" He simply said. 

"Greg is not a genius," Fenrir huffed to Harry.

"I beg to differ," Greg sing songed. 

"I beg for peace and quiet, none of us can get what we want," Fenrir rolled his eyes at Harry making him smile. He took one of the plates from the tray and passed it to Harry, putting a towel over his lap before he could put his plate down. He smiled again at Fenrir, still shocked by this version of him. 

"Aw poor big bad Alpha," Greg snickered.

"What's the prognoses Doc?" Fenrir asked settling himself on the sofa and picking up his own plate. 

"There is still some healing to be done. I am afraid it is rest for the next couple of days at least, and then gentle warm up to natural movement. We have been giving you a mixture of potions to focus on healing you, I am going to want you to stay on them for at least the next three months, I have included the last couple of days potions to help with malnutrition, and there was significant damage to your eyes, mainly from wearing the wrong prescription glasses. While you were unconscious we fixed them, it can be quite a painful process so we did it while you were out," Greg explained. 

"Oh!" Harry reached up to his face and realised that his glasses weren't on his face but he was seeing better than he had in years.

"You have been through a lot, noticing you didn't have your glasses was not near the top of your list," Fenrir assured him. 

"Thank you for your help," Harry said, looking shyly between the both of them. 

"Hey its no problem," Greg shook his head. 

"You can leave now unless there is something more you need to do?" Fenrir asked. 

"Nope, next set of potions are on the side there, take them about an hour after you finish eating, any order. And I will be seeing you tomorrow," Greg waved as he closed the door behind himself leaving the two of them by themselves. 

"You have nothing to say thank you for," Fenrir said once the door was shut looking at Harry seriously. 

"Yes I do, you took me here when you could have just killed me, you looked after me better than the people that are supposed to care for me have," Harry sighed. 

"Do you mind me asking, did they know?" Fenrir asked. 

"Dumbledore did, my friends did, the rest of them suspected," Harry lowered his eyes.

"I am sorry, they should have protected you," Fenrir sighed.

"It is what it is," Harry frowned. 

"No, its not, it shouldn't have been left like that," Fenrir growled making Harry look up to see the werewolf scowling. 

"Thank..." Harry paused when Fenrir huffed and looked at him pointedly. "...you, 

"Have something to eat," Fenrir grunted making Harry smile slightly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wha..." Harry blinked as it felt as though he was floating. The last thing he remembered was Fenrir telling him about some of the children here at the Pack. It seemed he had clicked onto Harry's love for children and was shamelessly talking up the cubs in his pack.

He had been telling Harry a story about how one of the Cubs had managed to set the living room on fire in a fit of accidental magic, only for another of the cubs to cause a tsunami through the living room in panic trying to put it out. He had been curled up in front of the fire, warm and comfortable with a full stomach. The potions had taken away the lingering pains and had given him a warm, fluffy feeling. Fenrir had passed him a blanket at one point, and that was tucked warmly around him. 

Opening his eyes a little he saw Fenrir was very close to him and was looking down amused. 

"You nodded off while we were talking, you still need rest," The werewolf explained. 

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"You're still healing, don't worry, just rest," Fenrir chuckled as he placed Harry down onto the bed and pulled the covers over him.

Harry hummed and rubbed his face into the warm, soft pillow and got himself comfortable in the bed. However when Fenrir went to move away he reached out and gripped his wrist. The Alpha paused and turned back to Harry confused, the teen was nearly fully asleep, he could not even open his eyes again.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled into the covers.

"You're welcome," Fenrir found himself smiling softly and reaching out to touch the warm cheek of the younger man. He knew that this was going to cause some difficulties for him, and he was going to have to have a lot of talks with Voldemort whatever choice Harry made. However he could not bring himself to regret his choices. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry frowned a little confused as the sound of giggling and whispering woke him from sleep. He had spent most of the three days since he had woken eating, sleeping, taking potions and being poked at by Greg and talking off and on with Fenrir when he had time to visit.

He was feeling better and better by the day, better than he had for a long time, but then Greg was healing things that should have been healed a long time ago, so that made sense. 

But that didn't answer the question why he was being woken with giggling. Opening his eyes suddenly he was met with five little faces peering at him over the side of the bed, as one they squeaked and dove down to hide underneath his bed, and he could hear them whispering again frantically. 

Grinning to himself he moved quietly to the side of the bed, before hanging over the side and looking at the five children that were trying to hide and looked like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Now, who might you be?" Harry smiled warmly.

"We're sorry to dist...urb you," One of the younger looking ones squeaked. 

"That's ok, I like having visitors," Harry laughed motioning them forwards and sitting up properly on his bed. 

"Are you really going to be our new teacher?" One of the elder ones asked as they scrambled out from under his bed and climbed onto it.

"I have been asked yes," Harry said slowly. 

"Are you going to be? We don't want the Alpha teaching us again," A little girl pouted. 

"How about you tell me your names first?" Harry chuckled. 

"I'm Joseph," The eldest looking boy nodded. His black curls were wild around his face, his blue eyes serious and older looking than they should on a boy no older then 9.

"Marie," She was around 5 Harry would guess with wild red hair that looked as though someone had tried braiding it this morning and had given in. Green eyes and freckles everywhere, her smile was mischievous. 

"Niniel," She was the oldest girl, 8 or 9, long straight black hair and brown eyes, she was delicate looking, but you could see she had a fire in her.

"Theo," Harry found himself easily smiling back at Theo 5 or 6 his blonde hair and blue eyes and chubby cheeks made him look like a cherub.

"Patch," Patch was wearing a little scowl and eyeing Harry cautiously, he had brown hair and eyes, and though around 5 looked to wary for someone his age. 

"I'm Harry,"

"We know, the adults have been speaking about you, but they won't tell us anything," Marie huffed.

"And is that why you snuck in here?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to tell us off?" Patch frowned. 

"No I'm not, but I could have been dangerous, and very grumpy," He smiled when he managed to pull giggles from the five of them at his scowling expression. 

"Are you not well?" Theo asked concerned. 

"I haven't been, but I am feeling much better,"

"Uncle Greg is looking after you isn't he?" Niniel asked. 

"He is, is he really your uncle?" Harry asked curiously. 

"No, we're all either orphans or our family didn't want us anymore because of what we are. Alpha Fenrir took us in, and Uncle Greg always looks after us when we're sick," Patch said with a scowl, the words far too matter of fact for one so young. 

"I lost my parents too, and my uncle and Aunty didn't want or like me because I am a wizard. Its tough huh?" 

"Alpha Fenrir will care for you too, he looks after us all," Marie beamed. 

"I have realised," Harry smiled softly. 

"Will you read us something?" Niniel asked suddenly making him blink.

"Sure do you have something..." Harry got halfway through the question when Theo suddenly took off like a rocket out of the room leaving him blinked before the little boy raced back in clutching a book. 

"This one," Joseph nodded.

"Make yourselves comfy then," Harry smiled. The five of them formed some sort of puppy pile on his bed, before looking at him expectantly. "In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What do you five think you are doing?!" Fenrir growled when he walked into the room three hours later to see the chaos. The five kids froze looking at their alpha wide eyed, but Harry just snorted.

"It is clearly a fort!" 

"A... fort?" Fenrir said slowly walking over to the structure. 

"No!" Theo squeaked holding his hands up to stop the Alpha.

"Everyone knows you need a password to get into a fort!" Harry tutted playfully. 

"Huh, and what would the password be?" Fenrir asked, calming down and looking a little amused. 

"What do you think guys, can we tell him?" Harry mock whispered.

"I think so," Marie giggled.

"I don't know, he's a little big, he might knock it down," Patch frowned. Harry had learnt quickly that he was very practical, and was eager to be seen as older than he was.

"That's true, it might be a no," He shook his head at Fenrir who was looking more and more bemused. Suddenly Niniel raced across the floor and grabbed Fenrir's hand tugging him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Werewolf?" Fenrir tried. 

"Oh, we'll have to let him in!" Harry sighed.

"Come see it! We made it ourselves," Niniel dragged the Alpha over. Harry had to cover his mouth at the sight of the larger man kneeling on the floor peering into the fort. 

"Its very good," He nodded.

"Harry taught us how to make one!" Marie said excitedly from inside. 

"It looks cosy, why don't you put a few more pillows inside?" Fenrir suggested transfiguring a few more pillows before stepping back and moving back to Harry. "Are you sure you are ok?" 

"I'm fine, it is good having something to distract me to be honest," Harry shrugged from where he was sitting on the floor propped against the sofa. Fenrir frowned a little as he pressed his hand to Harry's forehead, taking and blanket and wrapping it around him. "Stop fussing, I am fine," He laughed. 

"Mm, 20 more minutes brats and then time for supper!" Fenrir called. 

"Aww!" The whine went around them all, even Patch looking fairly mulish at the thought of having to leave Harry. 

"Can you read us a little more before we go please Harry?" Niniel pleaded holding out the book. 

"Of course I can, everyone get comfy!" Harry clapped his hands. Fenrir watched with small awe as the five most unruly pups in his pack did as they were told, piling into the fort and making themselves comfy so they could see Harry. Honestly only the most Alpha werewolves could make this lot behave. 

He sat and listened as Harry read to them, his tone gentle and interesting as he read, his voice changing for the different parts. He even found himself enraptured in the story telling, listening and losing track of time, at least until Harry finished a chapter and closed the book with a grin. 

"I believe you got half an hour, time for supper guys," 

"What?" Fenrir blinked at the clock. "No complaining, you got longer!" He scolded when the expected whines started. 

"You can come back tomorrow and I will read more for you, but for now I am afraid I need to rest," Harry smiled shaking his head.

"Are you ok Harry?" Theo frowned cupping Harry's face. 

"I am fine, just a little tired, I have not had so much good company in a long time, besides your Alpha, but he is a little less energetic," Fenrir found himself smirking at Harry for those words, and the younger man started spluttering while the kids looked between them confused. 

"Come on move it!" Fenrir ordered. 

"See you tomorrow Harry!"

"Bye Harry!"

"Thank you Harry!" 

"See you Harry!"

Harry waved the kids out the room with a smile, watching fondly as they tripper over each other. Then he dropped his head back onto the sofa, he was a little more tired than he had realised, he wasn't used to so much company for such a long time. 

He started when a hand reached out and gently brushed over his forehead making him open his eyes. Fenrir's golden eyes were concerned s he looked down at Harry before he leant down and scooped Harry off of the floor. 

"Hey!" Harry protested. "I can walk now you know!"

"You over did it Little One, you should have said something," Fenrir scolded placing Harry on the sofa gently. 

"I enjoyed spending time with them, it was worth it," Harry shrugged. 

"You liked them then?" Fenrir asked nonchalantly. 

"Yes I liked spending time with your cubs, and yes seeing them and getting to know them does make it even more tempting to stay," Harry rolled his eyes. "You aren't very subtle you know," 

"I am not trying to be subtle. I want you to stay," Fenrir shrugged as he sat down beside where Harry was lying on the sofa. Looking up with calm green eyes Harry searched the other man's face.

"What about Voldemort, I am more trouble than use," Harry shook his head.

"That's my problem and not yours Little One, I have made my decision and I will sort it out, if you wish to stay you have a place here," Fenrir shook his head. 

"You want me to stay?" Harry asked softly, unsurely, doubt in his green eyes. And that was enough for Fenrir to make a choice, the other had called to him since the moment he had set eyes on him, his scent had drew him in. There were no such things as destined mates or anything like that which literature, particularly muggle, liked to romanticise, but the wolf did allow them to scent those that were compatible with them, those that were right for them. It didn't always work out, but Harry was perfect for him he knew, his personality and demeanor, the time that they had spent together had told him that. 

Slowly, giving Harry time to change his mind he cupped the other man's cheek, leaning down to press their lips together. Harry gasped at the spark that passed between them, and the Alpha could not resist pressing just a little deeper. 

"Let me look after you Little One," Fenrir asked softly, brushing his fingers over Harry's cheeks. Harry stared up into golden eyes as his mind spun with everything that he was being offered, everything that he could have here, everything that he would be giving up staying. And did he place his trust in someone else again when he had been let down so often? Could he really trust Fenrir. 

The man had done nothing to show Harry couldn't trust him, but he had seen that change so often, could he really risk his heart, the one thing that he had left to himself? Would this man truly treasure it, or would he break it. 

Golden eyes were patiently watching him, waiting for his decision.


	2. Settling

Harry smiled as Greg fussed over him, though of course the werewolf would vehemently deny the fact that he was fussing. They had made something of a good friendship together, a little strange considering that Greg was looking after him and healing him from his many injuries past and present, and unfortunately Harry's body was a road map to abuse that he had kept secret for years. The sudden intrusion into something that he had managed to keep private for so long was jarring.

He knew that it was for the best the people knew, and he was being looked after here and being treated for all the damage the Dursley's loving care. That didn't make things an easier for him though. And the shame of having them know that he had been so weak. Though he was finally starting to see that it was not weakness, something that his new friends had made sure that he understood.

But over the month and a half he and Greg had managed to make a good friendship, though the man had a terrible habit of hovering over him and fussing to make sure he was healing properly. Like he had insisted on being here with Harry this morning when he made his way to his 'classroom' for his first day of teaching the kids. The room had been made exactly as he requested it, and he had been meeting the children in the manor gradually. They had set up a schedule for the children, and he had been expecting a little opposition from them - especially the teens - at having to attend lessons after a break while they had tried to find a teacher, however it seemed they were all so relieved that Fenrir wouldn't be teaching them again that they were quite welcoming of Harry.

"Harry!"

Harry grinned and turned to grab Patch and lift him up as the Cub threw himself at him. Catching the young werewolf and hugging him he smiled fondly at the young werewolf, the shouts from the others proceeding them throwing themselves at Harry as well for hugs.

He had spent a lot of time with them over the last three weeks, and built a very good relationship with them, enough that Patch had stopped glaring at him two weeks ago on sight. Something he had been inordinately pleased with.

Mary, one of the female wolves that he had been introduced to had told him Patch's story. Both his parents had been taken by the Ministry and locked away for being 'dangerous wolves' because they were known to consort with Fenrir. His mother had passed away after she received news that his father had been 'put down' after attacking other prisoners on a full moon because they had not supplied the correct facilities for him.

It was heart breaking, as was the story of the rest of the group that stuck together like glue. And Harry could not help himself from spending time with them and looking after them. And it seemed they had latched onto him, and he had formed a little train of werewolf chicks.

"You guys ready for class?" Harry asked brightly.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Marie beamed. Once again Mary had tried to wrangle her red hair into what Harry thought was supposed to be a pony tail,   
but it was fluffed all around her face.

"We aren't doing anything boring are we?" Joseph pleaded.

"I am offended that you would think I would teach something boring!" Harry gasped in mock outrage, gaining giggles from them.

"Hey Harry," Tommy one of the older kids in the manor waved as he walked in.

"Hi Harry,"

"Morning Harry,"

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"Its too early,"

"Mornin',"

"I had better leave you be, good luck," Greg gently patted Harry on the shoulder as his class trooped into the room.

"Thanks," Harry said dryly, fighting down the burst of nerves that went through him to see the kids all staring back at him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok guys that was really good, now I want you to work on the precision of your spell casting before the next class, but not on anyone alive or on anything that could cause damage!" He added quickly getting groans and laughs mixed from the class as they packed away their books. Slowly they all started trickling out, some of them stopping by Harry's desk to talk to him about the lesson or concerns they had, others fleeing while they could.

"Hey," Harry looked up to see Fenrir standing in the doorway watching him intently, clearly having been there for a little while. His golden eyes were intent as they took him in. He smiled unsurely at the Alpha, brushing his hair out his face. "Could you give us a little time please,"  
His little group of cub/chicks looked cautiously between them before leaving the room, though before Joseph gave his alpha a slight glare of warning. Fenrir snorted as he closed the door behind them and started making his way over to Harry. The wizard stood there, not sure what he should do or say considering what happened between them.

"How was it?" Fenrir asked still stalking towards him.

"It er...yeah I went well...well it seemed to...they paid attention anyway," Harry laughed weakly and he hurried to put desks between them, collecting up the books the kids had left on the desks.

He blinked when Fenrir was suddenly there in front of him, gripping his arm and stilling his escape. He barely had time to make a questioning noise before the Alpha's lips were covering his own, and a strong arm was pulling him again the firm length of Fenrir's body. No matter how often they did this it still felt amazing. He sank into the kiss and the touch, Fenrir's hands settling on the base of his back but not dipping lower, he never did.

Harry found himself licking his lips as they parted chasing the taste of Fenrir. Something that made the alpha growl lowly and nip his kiss swollen lips gently. He chuckled when he took in the blush covering Harry's face.

"Always so shy," Fenrir huffed out, rubbing his fingers over the blush.

"Sorry,"

"Don't, I like it," Fenrir grinned. "Your little cub has been growling and nipping at my ankles every time we see each other though,"

"Joseph is just protective," Harry laughed wrapping his arms around Fenrir's neck. "I missed you,"

"It has only been three weeks, but I missed getting to pop by and see you, I am not sure this teacher thing is a good idea after all," Fenrir   
chuffed.

"Hey! If I am staying I am not going to sit around doing nothing," Harry shook his head.

"No if, you promised," Fenrir grinned happily. Harry laughed and leant up to kiss him again. Seeing the Alpha so relaxed and open around   
him was always amazing.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Harry asked.

"I'm free actually, and as you now have a fully clear bill of health, do you want to see the gardens?"

Fenrir had been nervous and worried about taking him into the beautiful gardens considering Harry had been forced outside for so long when the Alpha had found him. But it seemed now that Harry was working and up and about fully he had no excuse. Grinning Harry waved his wand to pack up the rest of the class and then shyly slipped his hand into Fenrir's. The larger hand closed firmly around his, silent encouragement that his touch was welcomed in a way Fenrir did so well without saying anything, before he led them out into the manor.  
It felt strange for people to nod with respect to the two of them, it seemed his relationship with Fenrir and role here as teacher - one that wouldn't traumatise the children as well - gave him a high standing among the pack. And even better none of them were interested in his name.

He closed his eyes for a second and breathed in the scents of the garden, the amazing blooming flowers and grass, trees and woods, as they walked into the centre. Fenrir had told him there were a group that tended to the gardens to keep them tidy, but also because one of the small business that they owned as a pack was a forest, a lot of the flowers coming from the garden. There were also herbs and various plants that their potions masters used considering a lot of places would not sell to werewolves.

Some of the group were milling around and smiled at them, but respected their privacy. Though as always Harry noticed their eyes were flickering to their hands quite a lot, where they were joined. Greg had informed him that the wolves in the manor had thought Fenrir would never take a mate, he had never shown an interest in a mate before, just sex - something which Harry was not happy to hear, Greg had been regretful, an Fenrir had been angry about - for him to suddenly chose one was a source of great interest for Fenrir's wolves.

"You are thoughtful,"

"Am I not normally?" Harry grinned when Fenrir flushed and started spluttering a little. "I am teasing,"

"Oh right," Fenrir cleared his throat. "Anything in particular you are thinking about?" Harry smiled at the hopeful look he was shot rom the corner of those amazing eyes.

"You," Harry said bluntly and then flushed darkly. Fenrir however smirked happily. "Oh be quiet!" He huffed nudging Fenrir with his shoulders, and then rolling his eyes when Fenrir didn't even move.

The werewolf however gently wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, glancing at the younger man's face as though worried he would not be happy with it. Harry pressed closer to his side, and then trusted the Alpha to walk them through the gardens safely, allowing Harry the chance to just take in the beautiful gardens.

They finally ended up by the lake, Fenrir sitting guard on the grass, quite clearly protecting Harry which amused and endeared the younger man, while Harry waded in the lovely clear blue lake, enjoying the feel of the cool water lapping around to his knees.

"Are you happy with your rooms?" Fenrir asked, his eyes tracing Harry's movements.

"Yes...but you can't mean for me to stay in them," Harry blinked turning around to look at the Alpha wide eyed, nearly slipping on the rocks. Fenrir went wide eyed and reached for Harry before he could stop himself.

"They are yours," He frowned confused at Harry.

"But...they are so grand," Harry shook his head.

"They are yours. Harry your place here as teacher gives you that right, Greg has rooms like that, Mary, Talia, Sam, Keith. Plus I am courting   
you, that gives you the right to those rooms too,"

He laughed when Harry narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips at him, clearly figuring out whether or not he was lying to him about the others having rooms like that. He was shocked when he realised how little Harry liked his fame, and how he hated being favoured because of it. From what he had heard from the Malfoy spawn Harry loved his fame and used it all the time.

However that was so far from the truth, Harry would rather stay in here, just Harry and nothing else, and get to live his life peacefully.

He gasped when cold water hit him square in the face, exploding all over his body and soaking him to the skin. Looking up he found Harry grinning mischievously at him, his wand flicking and sending another blast of cold water from the lake to cover him. With a soft growl he lunged from the bank and into the water after Harry, who shrieked and started trying to run away, though the laughing he was doing prevented that.

Fenrir wrapped his arms around Harry, lifting him before carefully throwing him into the water. He made sure that he didn't put too much strength into it, and watched as Harry popped back up from the water, spluttering like a drowned kitten. Fenrir had only a few moments to feel amused before Harry flicked his wand again, and tugged Fenrir's feet out from underneath him, sending him under the water. He spluttered to the surface himself before choking when Harry splashed more water into his face.

"Oh it is on!" He growled scooping water at Harry who was laughing happily.

He had not acted so playfully in years, just enjoying acting silly. And seeing Harry's face lit up, his green eyes twinkling as he laughed beautifully made this even better. They battled furiously away until Harry was within reaching distance, at which point Fenrir threw himself at the younger man, taking them both under the water. He surprised the dark haired man by pressing their lips together under the water, Harry starting for a moment before he groaned and wrapped his arms around Fenrir's neck.

He lifted them out of the water so it was waist high on him, Harry's legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers buried into the Alpha's silvery hair, tugging just right. He hummed when Fenrir thrust his tongue into his mouth, tugging him even closer as they just enjoyed kissing each other...at least until they heard giggling and turned in time to watch a couple of the gardeners hurrying away. Grinning Harry untangled himself from Fenrir, leading the way out the water and up the bank.

The Alpha was confused when Harry gave him a mischievous look, he had spent long enough with the other now to know that that look meant he good. Then the next thing Harry was gone and in his place stood a jet black wolf with bright green eyes, a small gray streak of fur like lightning on his head. His tongue lolled out, and it looked as though he was laughing at Fenrir before he turned tail and shot off through the gardens. Fenrir could only stare after him for a second before he took off as well, chasing down his beautiful mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Everyone is very happy with the lessons, the kids are really coming on already, and Harry has already set up lessons to include the none magical kids so they don't feel left out," Marcus smiled. As one of Fenrir's elder's of his pack his input was always important, and everyone listened when he spoke. They were having their monthly meeting to make sure that everything was running well within the pack, all the important members present to raise and work through any issues.

"How is the feeling towards Harry and myself?" Fenrir asked looking around the table. He was slightly worried that there would be negative feelings towards their relationship, however looking around his group none of them seemed worried or upset.

"There is a general good feeling," Mary smiled shaking her head.

"Everyone likes him, he is making a very good impression, especially with the amount of time he spends with Joseph's group," Talia, another of his elders chuckled.

"I am fairly sure we are going to end up adopting them, I can barely peel the off Harry long enough to spend time with him by myself," Fenrir snorted.

"The way he is with them, and with all of us has gone down very well,"

"He doesn't even see or worry about the wolf," Fenrir nodded.

"There is the one concern of Voldemort," Eddie said softly, as head of the house hold he really had his ear to the ground. "People are a little worried about how it will affect our treaty with him,"

"I have let him know that I haven't killed Harry as he requested, and that he is here. I informed him of Harry's...less than acceptable home life and how tired he was. I have managed to keep him interested enough in the fact that the Order left Harry in that situation and that Harry may resent them for it, as well as our growing relationship to keep him calm. I have not yet discussed with Harry the situation, but very soon we will have to meet with Voldemort to organise Harry staying out of the war. I am concerned about what he is going to expect from Harry, and what Harry is willing to give," Fenrir admitted.

"We can't risk our treaty with him," Talia said softly.

"I am aware of that," Fenrir growled making them all grimace a little as the Alpha shot to the surface.

"We know that this is going to be a difficult situation," Greg said quietly.

" am asking the man I am falling in love with to sit in the same room as the man who murdered his parents, tried to murder him on numerous occasions and has kidnapped and tortured him. Difficult is a little mild!"

"I think you should explain this, the situation and our treaty with Harry. He is intelligent and understanding, he will understand the situation you are in," Greg offered before the room quickly went quiet.

The rest of the meeting was the normal conversation of running a huge house full of werewolves, though they were all a little quiet and careful around him. He could understand considering the angry aura he was giving off. He could not help himself though. As much as he was enjoying spending his time with Harry, Voldemort was like a lingering shadow over his head.

Without even thinking about it once the meeting was finished his feet took him to Harry's rooms. He could hear the sound of giggling and chatter from within and he closed his eyes soaking up the sound of Harry reading to his excited audience.

When he walked in the kids all looked a little nervous where they were sitting in a circle around Harry, he made an effort to turn down the alpha, but it was hovering to close to the surface. Harry met his eyes and just smiled warmly, holding out his hand for the other man in welcome. He closed the distance between them quickly, and before he could reconsider settled himself onto the sofa next to Harry with his head settled on Harry's lap.

The Cubs all stared wide eyed at him, unused to seeing their Alpha so relaxed despite the amount of time they spent with Harry and himself. There was a little pause, and then brave little Marie, red hair a riot around her face, crawled forwards and on top of him. She snuggled into his larger body, shoving at her curls before getting comfy. Patch was next, settling along his legs and resting his head on Marie's back, then Niniel hopped up next to him and settled along the length of his body.

At this point Harry laughed and extended the sofa allowing space for Theo to jump up and also settle his head on Harry's lap now them were extended in front of him, Joseph curled himself behind Niniel and got comfy while resting his legs over Fenrir's. With them all snuggled into him, their warmth and scent surrounding him, he found himself easily relaxing. Especially when Harry started reading again, his voice and presence soothing Fenrir rapidly. He knew he was in trouble being so attached to the other man so quickly, especially considering their situation.

But with Harry close by, the Cubs that were apparently becoming theirs wrapped around him, listening to the sound of Harry's voice lulling him into relaxation, the heartbeats and breathing of those he cared about soothing him, the warmth of the little bodies sinking into him, there was nothing else he could do. Closing his eyes he just let himself enjoy the moment. There was plenty of time to worry about everything else, he was just going to enjoy this right now, and later he would have something more to fight for.


	3. Truth

Fenrir walked into the room slamming the door and growling furiously, his magic snapping and rolling furiously. All his wolves had dodged out of his way the minute he had apparated back into the gardens, all of them lowering their eyes and baring their throats as he passed them. He felt a little guilty under his anger, he knew he wolves would be able to taste the furious Alpha power he was giving off, but he could not hold it back either.

He was in the middle of smashing up his living room when the door opened. He turned to snarl at whoever it was, and blinked when he saw Harry standing there looking determined, while Greg and Mary tried to pull him back out. They both froze and released Harry quickly when their Alpha's eyes fell on them.

"We will just... Harry you should come with us!" Greg squeaked.

"I'm fine, go," Harry shook his head.

"Harry..." Marry tried pleadingly.

"GO!" Fenrir snarled. His wolves ran for it. Harry, of course, just closed the door shutting himself in a room with a furious Alpha wolf, and crossed his arms. "Harry!"

"I'm not leaving you, you are clearly upset, and I am not just going to leave you to destroy your room," Harry sighed.

"You need to go!" Fenrir snapped.

"No, I don't," Harry stepped further into the room rather than out of it.

"Harry, listen to me!" Fenrir snarled storming towards him hoping to physically intimidate the young man away from him. He was terrified that he would hurt Harry, or that if he stayed for longer he would do something to truly scare him, and that would be them finished. The dark-haired teen was by no means a shrinking violet, but with everything that he had gone through with his family, Fenrir didn't want to push too far and drive him away, and he knew his anger was a fearsome thing when he got going.

Instead, of course, Harry reached up and cupped his face when he reached him. He ran his fingers over Fenrir's face, and then stood on his tip toes to press their lips together. Fenrir tried, he really did, he tried to pull back, to get away from Harry, but the younger man was insistent and held onto him.

With a soft growl, he wrapped his arms around Harry and tugged him firmly against his body, Harry wrapping his legs around his waist and fisting his hair slightly. He growled into his mouth again and moved them so Harry was pressed firmly against the wall he had just ripped a painting from.

Harry mewled, bloody mewled, against his lips and pressed in harder at the slightly rough treatment. And he was done. Between the anger and adrenaline still causing through his veins, and the lust now firing through his system he was lost. He gripped him tighter and kissed and nipped at his lips, encouraging Harry with him, pulling more delightful noises from him, more tugs to his hair and Harry kept up with him. He demanded more, pushed Fenrir to give him more.

He was feeding from Harry's mouth, tasting him, and teasing more and more reactions from him, pulling more and more noises from him. His hands were roaming searchingly over Harry's body, stroking down his back, gripping his hips, brushing feather light over his bum, gripping his shoulders. He made the most of the opportunity Harry was giving him.

He growled softly to himself when Harry mewled even louder than ever when he sank his teeth a little harder than he had meant to into Harry's neck, only for Harry to react and writhe in his arms at the guttural sound against his skin.

When they finally parted, both of them were panting and had kiss swollen lips, Harry's cheeks were flushed a delightful red, and his neck and face were covered in stubble burn, his neck covered in bites.

And then Fenrir realised that that furious, burning anger that normally took hours to get rid of, had calmed down and was replaced instead with a strange mixture of annoyance and contentedness. Huffing to himself at the smug look on Harry's face he carried him over to his sofa and dropped him down length ways before setting over the top of him, pressing his face into Harry's stomach. Smiling Harry undid the ribbon holding Fenrir's hair tied back, and started running his fingers soothingly through his hair.

"So, Voldemort isn't happy I'm here I take it?" Harry said softly after a good five minutes of just sitting there. Fenrir tensed in his arms immediately. "I'm not stupid Fenrir,"

"I know you're not," Fenrir sighed pressing a kiss to Harry's stomach and then sat up. "He demanded I hand you over,"

"Oh, ok," Harry said slowly.

"I told him know," Fenrir said firmly.

"You can't put everyone here in danger just for me," Harry argued. "The pups, Greg, Mary...everyone,"

"I can protect you all," Fenrir growled. Harry cupped his face and scattered kisses over his cheeks and lips to try and calm him down again.

"I know you can, but I don't want to cause problems or make things difficult, I could just..." He froze when Fenrir let out the most furious growl he had heard the other make, it was pure anger, and a snarl was covering his features now. He crushed their lips together again, giving Harry only time to squeak before his mouth was devoured under an angry werewolf.

"You are going nowhere unless you want to. I will protect you and my people and Voldemort can put up with it!" Fenrir snarled.

"Ok, I trust you," Harry smiled. That seemed to calm the man down, and the wolf, and he huffed before settling down again.

"I told him that giving you to him wasn't a choice. That you were willing to take an oath not to go after him if he left you alone. I also made it clear that I would not stand for him hurting you, and neither would my wolves,"

"Fenrir," Harry said hesitantly, worry clear on his features.

"Harry, he needs me as much as I need him. I am his most open creature supporter, and with me comes a lot of the others, I am good acquaintances with the Glasgow Kiss leader. I am also the best chance he has of getting the Giants and Centaurs onto his side. Not to mention if I withdrew my wolves, and the others followed, his numbers would disappear and he would lose. He knows your vow is his best chance, he just wants to have his cake and eat it,"

"Wow," Harry mumbled a little stunned.

"What?"

"I did not realise that you were so influential," Harry admitted.

"Does it turn you on?" Fenrir smirked. He let out a deep rumbling laugh as suddenly his shy Harry was back. He carried on chuckling as Harry tried to push his face away to stop him pressing kisses to his burning cheeks. It was only half hearted though, and he soon was pressing kisses and touches to Harry again, though a lot less fiery this time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fenrir hid a smile as he listened to the voices of children trying to be quiet. He would never have dreamt that waking up to the sound in his room would actually make him, want to smile. But here he was, and the sound made him feel content as he woke from his doze.

"Marie, what are you doing?" Harry said softly.

"I wanted to give him my teddy," Marie said quietly.

"Oh... ok," Harry sounded amused.

"I want it to make him feel better," Marie said firmly.

"I'm sure it will," Harry assured her. Fenrir squinted open an eye and saw bright red hair, and that she was looking at where he presumed Harry was. Reaching out Fenrir grabbed her around the waist and yanked her onto the sofa with him. She squealed before starting to laugh   
as Fenrir started to tickle her.

"Marie!" Niniel giggled racing over to throw herself on them to 'save' her friend, her long black hair like a blanket behind her. She pounced on them laughing harder when Fenrir wrapped an arm around her as well and tickling her. Suddenly he was buried underneath a pile of little bodies, and no one was really sure who was fighting against who, it just turned to a free for all.

"If someone gets hurt I am not patching them up," Harry said sounding highly amused. Fenrir popped his head up from between the cubs to see Harry cooking at a cooker that had definitely not been there when he dozed off.

"Harry?"

"I wanted to do a little home cooking, supper won't be long," He smiled. "Ok, come on guys, go and get some plates for us, and wash up,"  
There was a mini stampede as the kids raced from the room leaving Fenrir lying flat on his back, a little confused. He shuffled himself into a sitting position, and hummed happily when Harry leant over the back of the sofa and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing kisses to his cheek.

"It smells amazing, what are you cooking?"

"Shepherd's pie, and nice big one considering I am surrounded by wolves," Harry teased. "Could you change the coffee table into a dinning one please,"

"Of course. When did the cubs get here?" Fenrir asked curiously as he moved to do as requested.

"They heard that you weren't very happy, so when they couldn't smell your anger anymore they asked to come in and help make you feel better. Apparently, they were hovering outside the whole time," Harry chuckled.

"Oh thank Merlin for silencing spells," Fenrir snorted.

"Amen to that!"

"Amen?" Fenrir frowned.

"Muggle thing," Harry shook his head before opening the oven.

"Oh wow that smells good!" Joseph groaned as he walked in carrying three plates. He quickly shoved them onto the table before racing over to hover by Harry.

"Food!" Theo cheered racing over and depositing his plate down too.

"Is it ready? Is it ready?" Patch was bouncing on his toes.

"It's ready, every take a seat or they don't get food!" Harry called. Fenrir grabbed Theo and helped him hop onto his seat, grabbing Patch and doing the same. Sitting down he made sure all of the others were settled before watching as Harry floated over three massive pans of shepherd's pie.

"This looks so good," Fenrir complimented Harry, looking at the perfect looking food on the table.

"It's just something that I threw together," Harry shook his head blushing.

"It looks good," Joseph said firmly.

"Itsh shates goof oo!" Marie mumbled. They turned to see she had taken a massive forkful from one of the pans and stuffed it all in her mouth so her cheeks were bulging. "Oofs!"

"Help yourselves guys," Harry laughed ruffling Joseph's hair for the lovely comment.

The next hour was filled with lazy chatter and the cubs told them about what they had been up to, Harry told him about how they were all coming on - causing a lot of blushes and happy squirming - that he was planning to take them out into the gardens to teach them a little out there, and he had roped in the gardeners to help him.

They migrated over to the sofa, and Fenrir transfigured the sofa automatically so that they could all snuggle on it, Harry pressed against his side, with the cubs surrounding them. His young mate picked up the book they were currently reading, and picked up from where they left off.

Fenrir settled back and closed his eyes, allowing the smooth voice he was growing in love with to wash over him, the kids giggled, gasped and squeaked through the story. At the scary parts Niniel and Theo snuggled into his side, and he hugged them closer, running his fingers through Niniel beautiful black hair.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fenrir leant against the doorway as he watched Harry slipping Theo between Joseph and Marie, pressing a kiss to the forehead of each of the cubs before pulling the blanket over them all. He looked up and met Fenrir's golden eyes, a blush flaring over his cheeks at the intense look he was getting.

Fenrir held out his hand for Harry, making it clear what he wanted. Walking slowly over the Alpha Harry took in how gorgeous he really was. While he had been settling the cubs to sleep Fenrir had changed into low lying pyjama pants and a vest top, both of which really helped emphasise his muscles and build. His handsome face was gentle and warm, his eyes hungry and tender.

When Harry reached him, he wrapped his arms around his slender waist and pulled him against his chest, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

"Stay with me tonight, please?" He asked softly. Harry bit his lip looking unsure, so Fenrir rushed to assure him. "Just to sleep, nothing else I promise, I just want to get to sleep with you in my arms. Werewolves are tactile, and I just want to be close to you,"

"With a line like that, how can I say no," Harry said softly stepping forwards and nudging Fenrir into the bedroom before closing the door behind himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Fenrir, you have come back quicker than I expected, I take it you have seen reason and are here to apologise," Voldemort smirked.

"I'm in love with him," Fenrir said simply, smirking himself at the dumbstruck looks he got from Voldemort and the rest of the inner circle.

"Pardon?" The Dark Lord said slowly as though Fenrir were stupid.

"I said I am in love with him," Fenrir repeated a little slower, watched as the snake like slits of the Dark Lord's nose flared.

"No,"

"Yes, I am afraid so,"

"That little whore must put out some good arse to have him this blinded," McNair snorted to Crabbe SR.

The scream he let out when Fenrir snapped his arm was satisfying and a little pathetic.

"Honestly, you should have known better," Stuart, the Leader of the Glasgow Vampire Kiss shook his head disgusted. "Congratulations my friend," He nodded holding his hand out to Fenrir.

"No not congratulations! He has fallen in love with my biggest enemy!" Voldemort snarled.

"Your biggest enemy is Dumbledore. Harry wants nothing to do with this war, he wants nothing to do with fighting. Dumbledore manipulated him into all of your confrontations, besides the one where you kidnapped him. He has promised to give a vow not to fight you, that neutralises any threat that he may pose to you, you have no reason to kill him," Fenrir said firmly.

"I will have no lose ends," Voldemort said imperiously.

"He is not a lose end, he is my mate," Fenrir growled.

"You will kill him and this silliness will be done with. Now I wanted to discuss the attack on..."

"Unless you accept his vow and make one in return that you will never, in any way try and harm him, then our partnership is done with,"

Voldemort stared at him, clearly waiting for him to back down as those around them froze and watched in silence.

"You would ruin everything we have built, and hope to build over some boy!"

"If you can't respect the relationship between one of us and a mate, then I am afraid we can not put our trust in your giving us equality,"   
Stuart said softly.

"I am afraid that we must agree," Lillian of the Shifters nodded, she looked a little anxious, but her face was set.

"What do you think you are doing?" Voldemort snarled, throwing himself to his feet.

"We are here, fighting beside you, because you promised to respect who we are, what comes with us being Creatures, and to give us   
equality. Mates are one of the most sacred things to us. Were Alpha Fenrir's mate to pose a threat to you, we could understand your actions, however he has offered you an option that neutralizes the danger his mate may pose you to you, plus ensure that you have a much better chance of winning a war that we are sacrificing our people for. I am sorry, but we can not stand by you, should you not respect this," Stuart shook his head.

"You are threatening to leave my side because of one boy!" Voldemort shouted furiously.

"My Lord," Lucius stepped forwards. "We have been discussing it, we are not happy that you are refusing to take this vow,"

"Pardon?" The Dark Lord looked furious, and Fenrir was a little worried that he was about to become the man the light side accused him of   
being, and start cursing them all.

"I am sorry my Lord," Silver tongued as always, it was no wonder that he had been nominated to speak for them. "But we all feel that you are allowing your personal vendetta to stand above what is our best chance to win this war. We all trust and follow you, we are all risking something by being here, and or you to risk everything that we have all worked hard for, everything that we have risked to follow you, because you will not take this vow,"

"I did not agree with them my Lord," Bellatrix crooned.

"The boy destroyed me and everything that we had worked hard for!" Voldemort snarled.

"What he was baby, and arguably it was Lily Potter that defeated you. There are those among your ranks whose parents stood against you," Lucius pointed out.

"He still went against you," Bellatrix added in.

"He stopped my recovery in his First year!" Voldemort said between gritted teeth.

"And from what Fenrir has said he was manipulated there every step of the way by Dumbledore, to every confrontation. We are all aware of how manipulative that man is. And pardon my forwardness my Lord, but you more than anyone should understand how much power that old man probably had over Potter with him coming from the home life we now know he has had with those filthy muggles Fenrir destroyed,"

"I think you are well within your rights to kill him My Lord," Bellatrix simpered, shuffling a little closer to the Dark Lord.

"Yes Bellatrix we get that you are an incredible suck up who is madder than a bag of cats, if you could maybe shut up for five minutes so the sane people can speak!" Lucius snapped. "My Lord, we can understand why this is difficult for you. However from the sound of it the boy will be quite happy to stay in Fenrir's pack house and play home with him. You will have nothing to fear from him...worry about with him if he takes the vow,"

Voldemort spun and stalked back to his seat at the head of the hall, standing in front of it he kept his back to the room for nearly 15 minutes as they waited as patiently as they could for him to reach a decision. There were a lot of worried looks exchanged as they waited, though Fenrir did send Lucius a small nod of thanks. He had counted on the other creatures present to back him, he had not counted on the Death Eater wizards to do so as well.

"Before I agree to anything I have one condition. Severus will come to your house in a few days and administer veritaserum, I want to confirm for definite that there are no other plans. He will ask a set of questions for me, before returning so I may witness his memories. Then I will agree to the vows should he prove completely willing to remove himself from the war,"

"Agreed, but only if Lucius comes, not Severus. And only 10 questions," Fenrir said firmly.

"This is not an argument!" Voldemort fumed.

"I am afraid it is. Things Harry has said has raised to question the true loyalty of that man, I will not have him near Harry and risk him taking him back into Dumbledore's clutches. Plus he has bullied, belittled and tortured my mate for years, I will not expose him to Snape's vitriol within our home. A place where I promised him he would be safe,"

He saw something flash in Voldemort's eyes, something sympathetic perhaps, at the words home and safe. Perhaps something in Voldemort did have sympathy for Harry and the similarities of their upbringing.

"You are lucky you have been my friend for a long time Fenrir, and unlucky in who you have chosen to love. Very well, Lucius will come to you in three days when I have decided my questions. I am tired of being argued with now, all of you leave," Voldemort waved his hand in dismissal. "Except you Severus,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I am sorry to disturb your lesson, but I need to talk to you," Fenrir apologised, trying to ignore the small eyes watching him, instead focussing on Harry.

"Of course, ok guys, early break, be back in 20 minutes, I will come get you if you are not!" With that warning the kids raced off. Joseph and Niniel who were in this class pausing to hug him around the waist, before they too scarpered.

Harry walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck in welcome, and drawing him into the warmth of his kisses. Fenrir surrendered himself to the comfort of Harry's arms and kisses, allowing him to calm him from the tension that had built in his shoulders.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked once they parted.

He took Harry's hand and transfigured one of the chairs into a comfy armchair, before sitting and pulling Harry into his lap. Harry laughed awkwardly, feeling a little silly, but then the larger man hugged him a little closer, and he settled comfortably against him.

Closing his eyes he pressed his face into Fenrir's shoulder he breathed in the earthy, musky scent of the other. Fenrir was hugging him close, and clearly trying to comfort him, so whatever was coming was going to be interesting.

"I was at a meeting,"

"Ok," Harry didn't need to ask what the meeting was.

"He has agreed to take vows on one condition," Fenrir licked his lips

"Ok... what's the condition?" Harry's voice trembled just a little in fear.

"Harry, look at me," Fenrir's tone was firm, unmoving, nearly Alpha. Harry raised his eyes and met golden ones with trepidation. "Don't look at me like that," He said softly.

"Sorry,"

"No, don't be. Harry you have trusted me this far, you have trusted me to keep you safe, keep trusting me. Trust that I would not agree to anything that could hurt you," Fenrir said with a hint of growl to his voice.

"I do trust you," Harry looked up meeting his eyes. "I trust you more than I have trusted anyone else in my life,"

"Then trust me now. Trust me to look after you, and care for you, to give you a home, and to protect you, to make you happy,"

This was more than just a conversation about whatever Voldemort had asked for. This was a lot more. Fenrir was asking Harry to give himself to him. He was asking that Harry give himself to him. Fully.

Leaning forwards he pressed his lips sweetly to Fenrir's in answer. Chaste, sweet and innocent. But saying a hell of a lot. He was saying much more than that he was just giving his heart to Fenrir. He was giving everything to him. Heart, body, soul. He was placing everything into Fenrir's hands.

And looking into golden eyes. It was the right choice.

"What is the condition?" Harry asked softly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry shifted a little uncomfortably as Lucius stared at him, and he had been for nearly 5 minutes now. The only thing from stopping Harry from snapping something sharp at the other man was Fenrir sitting right next to him, strong and firm. When Lucius had suggested he leave the room the growl he let out would have scared him, had it not been to protect him.

"Lucius, get on with it, or I will throw you out on your ear, and you can explain to Him why," Fenrir rumbled.

"My apologies, I will administer the potion, you can of course make sure that I give the correct dose. I will then ask 10 questions that the Dark Lord wants to know,"

"Agreed," Harry nodded.

"Agreed," Fenrir grunted.

Lucius administered the potion under Fenrir's watchful eyes, and second later Harry felt the fog of the potion settling over him. "A few test questions?" The blonde asked.

"Simple," Fenrir frowned.

"Is your name Harry James Potter?"

"No, it's Harrison James Potter," Harry felt compelled to speak.

"How old are you?"

"16,"

"Who were your parents?" Lucius asked.

"Lily and James Potter,"

"Ok. 1) Will you really take a vow not to use your magic against Voldemort?" Lucius started on the list.

"Yes I do," Harry answered.

"2)Would you break that vow, even at risk of your magic?"

"Yes I would," Lucius glanced at Fenrir at the answer and received a small nod in return. He noticed absently that the Alpha was looking   
worried, but through the haze of the potion couldn't really understand it.

"Why would you break your vow?"

"If he threatened Fenrir, or my cubs," Harry said as firmly as the potion would allow.

"Your cubs?"

"That is personal!" Fenrir growled covering Harry's mouth so the answer was mumbled into it.

"Very well. 3) Do you want to fight in this war?" Lucius continued.

"No, I want nothing to do with it,"

"4) What do you want?"

"Love. Family. Children. I want a home, and I want peace," Harry could feel the emotions bubbling under the surface, but he couldn't really   
feel it.

"Right. 5) What did your family do to you?" Fenrir tensed at the question, but they had guessed that this would be brought up. And they had discussed where Fenrir should stop him.

"They hurt me. They hit me, starved me, they beat me, they locked me in the cupboard under the stairs, which was my bedroom. They treated me like a slave, I cooked for them, cleaned for them, I tidied, gardened, cooked for them, cleaned for them..." Lucius looked startled when Fenrir covered Harry's mouth.

"That's enough, Harry" Fenrir said gently. Lucius looked startled at the tenderness Fenrir was showing.

"Right. 6) How do you feel about Dumbledore?"

"I hate him,"

"7) Why?"

"He has manipulated my entire life. He knew about what happened at the Dursleys, and he sent me back there anyway. He wanted to turn me into an experiment, to see if I would turn into Voldemort. And he wanted to turn me into a weapon,"

"8) How do you feel about those you have left behind," Lucius asked.

"I still love them. They were people who showed me what it was to be cared about, and to have someone there for you," Harry felt Fenrir tensing uncertainly next to him. "But I can never be fully sure about the fact that they are honest with me. I have always had a suspicion that they are friends with me because of Dumbledore. And none of them did anything to stop Dumbledore sending me back to the Dursleys,"

"9) How do you feel about Voldemort, Tom Riddle, and any other name you know him by?"

"I hate him. He murdered my parents and ruined my life, he put me in the situation that I was in with my relatives. He kidnapped and hurt me, he's tried to kill me on numerous occasions now. But he is my best chance of survival now, should the vows be agreed, and for me to maintain the life I want with Fenrir, so I will put up with him, as long as he stays away from me and my family,"

"10) How do you feel about Fenrir?" The question visibly stunned Fenrir, and he moved as though he wasn't sure whether to stop Harry or not.

"I love him. Its been very quick, and I am still not sure about where this is going, or what I am feeling, not fully. But I do love him, and I want to have a life with him, a home, and a family,"

"You're done Lucius," Fenrir said firmly standing and pulling the antidote from his pocket and quickly gave it to Harry. The dark haired teen blinked rapidly, before his cheeks burnt bright red as he realised everything he had said.

"It was nice to see you again Harry. I am sorry that I had to be so invasive. Believe it or not Fenrir and I are good friends, I hope that we can form a good relationship, I have not seen him so happy in a long time," Lucius said to Harry.

"We will see how it goes," Harry nodded.

"A very good answer," Lucius smiled. "Fenrir," He shook hands with the werewolf before turning to leave. Harry lowered his eyes when Fenrir turned back to him as soon as the door shut behind Lucius.

"Don't do that," Fenrir knelt in front of him, and took his hands within his own strong ones.

"That was a little more than I intended to say," Harry groaned.

"I want that to, with you. You, me, our cubs... which I am sure we are going to be adding to," Fenrir let out a rough chuckle. "Harry you didn't   
say anything that I don't want either,"

Harry looked up, meeting his eyes before a shy smile crossed his features. Leaning forwards he pressed their lips together, holding onto Fenrir's strong shoulders as he flicked his tongue out to taste the werewolf. Humming in appreciation Fenrir reacted and chased the taste of the potion away with his kisses.

"Thank you for doing that," Fenrir smiled once they had parted.

"If I get to keep you, and I get to keep you in peace. Well, you're worth it," Harry shrugged. "Also, does this mean we get to keep the cubs?"   
He grinned.

"I think it is a little late for that don't you?" Fenrir snorted.

"What do you mean?"

Fenrir didn't answer but instead strode over to the door and yanked it open. Their cubs jumped and yelped in shock, Patch making a weird squawking noise which caused the others to giggle, despite their being found hovering outside.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry smiled.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok!" Niniel huffed.

"We were here to protect you!" Patch growled.

"Thank you," Harry opened his arms and the cubs hurried over, Theo pausing to climb Fenrir like a tree. The others piled around Harry, touching him gently and sniffing him a little to make sure that he was ok.

Hugging them close, and meeting Fenrir's eyes where he was settling Theo onto his shoulders, he realised the Alpha was right. It was too late. And he could not be happier about it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Moon

"Theodore! Get your little furry butt here right this moment!" Harry bellowed making Fenrir startle. He turned around wide-eyed to his little mate to see Harry staking up next to him with Patch balanced on his hip and Niniel holding his free hand. Joseph was holding onto the back of Harry's jeans trailing along behind him. "Marie! I swear to Merlin if you do not come over here right this moment you are in big trouble!" he added in an equal bellow turning in nearly the opposite direction.

Fenrir shook his head a little as he watched the two pups trooping back over to where they were standing. The little group had been so unruly for so long, and yet Harry had stepped into their lives, pulled them in close, and they responded to him immediately.

And Merlin but did it do things to him watching Harry fuss over the Cubs and have them trail around after him like little werewolf chicks as Harry liked to call them.

"Sorry," Theo pouted looking up at Harry with wounded blue eyes through his riot of blonde curls.

"Do not give me those eyes Mr, they don't work. I told you to stay with me," Harry frowned at the little boy.

"Sorry Harry," Theo pouted a little more before shooting a look to Fenrir.

"Do not even think about it," Harry raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Theo smiled innocently.

"Do not try and give Fenrir the puppy dog eyes into getting you out of trouble, I know he gives in easily, but that only works when I am not with him," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't give in easily!" Fenrir protested. He little out a grumbling growl, crossing his arms, when the six of them turned to look at him incredulously. It was also scarily nearly an identical expression on each of their faces. "You be quiet," He turned his glare onto Greg who was standing close by and clearly watching everything with amusement.

He found the whole thing amusing really, watching Fenrir go from someone who did not have relationships, wasn't really interested in them, and had sworn off settling down, and now he had a mate that he had gone up against Voldemort for, and a little flock of kids who were getting more and more attached to not only Harry, but Fenrir as well. Greg held his hands up innocently, his blue eyes glittering amused.

Huffing Fenrir bent to lift Marie up, settling her on his shoulders, reaching down in time to heft Theo up to his chest as the little scamp started climbing him.

Harry pinched his lips together trying not to look too amused himself as he took in the sight of Fenrir standing there, his tall frame as intimidating as ever, however he was softened by Marie, her red hair a riot around her face sitting on his shoulders, her little hands holding onto his grey hair and Theo clinging onto his front chattering about what they had been up to. Fenrir dropped his annoyed look, and instead concentrated on what he was being told.

"You have love hearts forming in your eyes," Greg said softly from where he had sidled up to him.

"Quiet you," Harry rolled his eyes, honestly the man lived for teasing people.

"Are you ready?" Fenrir asked walking over to them.

"Ready, come on you lot," Harry started herding their bunch down the gardens. The kids laughing and chattering excitedly. He quickly lowered Theo and Maria to the floor, the two of them racing after the others.

"Are you ready?" Greg asked seriously as they walked at a more sedate pace after them.

"What do you mean?" Fenrir asked.

"Celebrating a moon together, it's serious. This isn't just bonding over books and meals. This is a moon, those kids will be bonded to you in a way that can never be undone, and you and Harry bonded to them. You need to be sure," Greg warned.

"I told Harry that we could keep them," Fenrir grunted.

"Not answering my question my friend," Greg shook his head. With a sigh Fenrir turned whisky eyes to Gre, meeting his blue eyes and stopped avoiding the question.

"I like it. Love it. Spending time with them, with Harry, together as a family. A few months ago I would never have thought I would, but then Harry exploded into my life and I have found myself wanting things that I thought I had long forgotten," Fenrir sighed.

He turned back to watch Harry laughing with the kids, they were running in circles around him and he could hear them laughing and joking, teasing each other and calling out encouragement. They were their normal rowdy, playful selves, but Harry was letting them have their fun and keeping control of them at the same time.

"It is good, seeing them happy," Greg smiled. "They have been different since Harry, you have been different,"

"In a good way or a bad way?" Fenrir asked dryly.

"Definitely good, we were worried you were going to go feral on us for a little while," Fenrir started at the admission. "We tried to be enough for you, to anchor you. But it is not the same. Now though you have him to look after and protect, promises to keep. And you have kids to look after and love,"

"I..."

"It's ok. I know," Greg patted him on the back. "By the way, Niniel is determined that she will become your successor as Alpha,"

Fenrir turned to look a little shocked at the dark haired girl, his and Harry's oldest girl he supposed, and then smiled fondly. "I'm not shocked,"

"She will be good at it," Greg nodded.

"Fenrir!" Harry called.

"Whipped!" Greg coughed poorly disguising his words as Fenrir perked up and started hurrying over. The growl he let out was not polite and managed to make Greg cower back slightly automatically. Looking pleased with himself Fenrir turned and hurried over to Harry, scooping Marie off the floor and holding her giggling under his arm as he bent to brush a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Ready for this?" Fenrir asked.

"Ready," Harry smiled. He bit his lip looking more than a little nervous, but Fenrir could see that he was sure about the choice that he had made.

Facing a moon with a werewolf was serious, and meant more than anyone could imagine. He had tried to impress upon Harry the seriousness of his choice, but he knew until the moon rose he could not fully understand.

The cubs were all shivering with excitement and high from it, this was the first moon that they would be spending with someone other than their carers and babysitters, and they could all feel and knew what it meant for them to spending the moon with himself and Harry. There was a quiver of excitement going out over the pack as well as they watched their Alpha with his mate and cubs preparing for their moon together.

This was announcing it officially, this was making a declaration. Even though the cubs now had rooms attached to Fenrir's own, even though Harry had practically moved into Fenrir's rooms, this was the true statement meaning that their Alpha had finally settled down with a family, that they were not going to lose their Alpha to the unmated madness.

And Merlin, it may have been the moment, but to Fenrir, Harry had never looked more beautiful. Standing moonlit and glowing, his black hair like shadows, green eyes glowing with happiness and nerves as he rounded their rowdy cubs up and kept them in order.

It was a quiet power Harry possessed, a quiet strength. And that was what Fenrir needed. He didn't need another Alpha like himself who wore power as a second skin, but he needed someone who could stand at his side too. Harry summed that up perfectly, all wrapped in a beautiful package with a kind heart and loving nature.

"Fenrir?" Harry asked confused as the Alpha stepped close up to him, without a beat Fenrir reached down and drew the younger man against his taller frame, dipping his head down to press a deep and lingering kiss to his lips. Harry groaned happily and pressed close to him, winding his arms around Fenrir's neck and opening his mouth to him.

Fenrir's wolf was too close to the surface with the moon, and the growl he let out when he smelt Harry's arousal made a few around them blush. He had iron control, but even that was being pushed to its limits. Having Harry so close all the time, sleeping with him in his arms of a night time, waking up to his beautiful face and delicate figure sprawled out over his bed, their bed, of a morning, it was all pushing his wolf to the edge, and he did not think that he could last much longer before he drew Harry close and pressed himself into his beautiful, hot body.

However, no matter how much he desired Harry, he loved him more, and he would not take Harry until the wizard wanted it. Which going by the scent coming off of him would not be much longer.

"Harry," Fenrir groaned against Harry's lips. "I wanted to give you a moon present,"

"Is that a euphemism?" Harry scrunched his nose a little.

"No," Fenrir laughed. "It is as it sounds, a gift given upon the moon, normally the first moon together,"

"Oh, I didn't get you anything," Harry frowned looking a little upset.

"Honestly the fact that you are here is gift enough," Fenrir shook his head drawing Harry close for another kiss.

"I don't think it is a fair exchange, but ok," Harry said doubtfully.

"Trust me, it is," Fenrir chuckled. "Dumbledore will be dead, by the end of tonight," Fenrir said softly. Harry's breath caught in his chest and he stared wide eyed at the alpha, his brain spinning.

Fenrir combed his fingers through Harry's hair pulling him close as he watched Harry concerned.

"I...part of me is saying that I should feel bad, and I know that that part is the part of me he created and used. I'm...I want him out of my life...I want him... I want to be safe, I want you to be safe, I want our cubs to be safe," Harry admitted softly.

"And that is what you will be, it is what I will make sure you are. With Dumbledore out of the picture, you will be safe, we all will. We can get on with our lives," Fenrir promised huskily.

Harry stared at him for a few beats and Fenrir was worried that this was going to be the moment that Harry baulked at what he had signed up for, where he turned and ran from the reality of what Fenrir would do, what he would allow, for freedom and safety.

And then the wizard was throwing his arms around Fenrir again and yanking him down into a firm kiss. He grumbled happily against those plush lips. Harry. Was. Perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fenrir howled happily as he watched Harry chasing Theo and Niniel around the clearing, nipping playfully at their heels as they yipped in excitement. Patch had somehow ended up curled up on his own back, balanced precariously, but seemingly quite content. Marie and Joseph were bounding around the clearing happily, sniffing and exploring under his watchful eye.

They had spent most of the night romping around the woods playing, the others of the pack were close by, close enough Fenrir could keep his senses on them all, but they were giving the new family the privacy they needed on their first moon together. The cubs were excited and high from being with a family for the moon, and between himself and Harry, they had just about been able to keep them contained.

Mind he could not blame them, it was all that he had not to bounce around barking and howling with joy himself. As it was he alternated between romping around with the cubs and chasing around after Harry. His mate was watching him amused, and whenever he chased Harry, green eyes would glow warmly at him before the younger man entertained him.

A soft yip had him concentrating again as his face was shoved at with a small paw, turning his nipped playfully at Marie who shook her red fur and yipped excitedly at him before bounding off. Shaking his head he pounced after her, making all the motions of capturing her and then letting her go. A small howl proceeded a little body bouncing into his side, and he let out a small chuff of amusement as he looked down to see Joseph sitting next to him, his tongue lolling out and a pleased expression on his face.

The yelp Joseph let out when Harry stalked silently behind him and lifted him by his scruff made Fenrir snicker as best he could in wolf form, but he helped Harry round up their errant cubs and get them into a small pile. Harry clearly intended to try and have the cubs settle down and have a sleep, though he doubted that they would have much luck with how excited they were. But Harry was right, keeping them settled and contained was probably the best thing right now, otherwise, they would not be in much of a fit state for anything over the next couple of days.

He growled seriously and nipped at the air when Marie tried sneaking away as Harry was nudging Theo back into place with his paw. A lot of whining and huffing took place until they were all settled and in place. He curled himself around the front of them where Harry had had them lie in the roots of a tree, and he nudged Harry into place protected by his own body before he could settle himself.

Harry pressed his cool nose to Fenrir's muzzle happily before he turned to look at their cubs, watching them play and wrestle with each other, though they did not dare leave the little nest Harry had placed them in.

Fenrir nuzzled into the warmth of Harry's fur, breathing in the scent of mate, home and their cubs. He gently rested his head onto Harry's shoulder before he settled down to keep a watchful eye on their cubs as well.

The sound of his pack running around them, the sounds of his cubs playing and yipping excitedly, the sound and smell of Harry under him, all of it made something warm fill his heart.

This bound Harry and the cubs to him tighter than they had all been before. They were close to winning the war. They were close to a happily ever after that he had not believed that he deserved, or would ever get. But here they were, his happily ever after. And he pitied the person that tried to take that from him.


End file.
